


Simon Fluis

by zartsy



Series: Magnus' Puns [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zartsy/pseuds/zartsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no one is safe from magnus' bad puns. especially people with the flu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Fluis

**Author's Note:**

> based off my bad tumblr puns  
> follow me- alexanderlightgod  
> all characters belong to cassie clare

Magnus was never so grateful of Alec and his abundance of sweaters.

Even when his shadowhunter curled up his over six foot frame on the couch resembling a fluffy kitten with a matted coat, his sweaters were never more godlike.

Bless Alec, and his sweaters' ability to avoid sickness like Magnus avoided trashy sitcoms.

Magnus was currently snuggling into Alec's side, the rest of his body curled up onto the rest of the couch. Alec's legs spilled off the other end, one arm keeping Magnus close. The shadowhunter's eyes were trained on the television, yet his full eyebrows continued twitching in annoyance.

"Spencer," Magnus took it upon himself to rid of the source causing Alec's irritation. "Do you mind _not_ coughing to death while the Avengers save New York?"

" _Magnus_ ," Isabelle shot him the signature Lightwood glare from the loveseat across the room, coaxing another spoonful of soup down Simon's throat. Yes, Isabelle Lightwood herself was feeding Simon like a baby. Magnus swore she made cooing noises as the spoon neared his lips.

"I didn't _mean_ to catch a cold-"

"Well you better _mean_ to shut up," Golden Boy snapped from his position on the floor beneath Clary's recliner. He's been fiddling with the ends of her jeans since Hawkeye was brainwashed by Loki, continuously unfolding and refolding until both legs had an even cuff. She didn't bother scolding him, thoughts trained on the sketchbook in hand.

"Jace, please," Alec chastised his parabatai. Luckily he did, or else a certain soup spoon would've been headed straight for his face-

"And also, it's Simon not Spencer. Simon Lewis."

"Hmm?" Magnus turned to face the croaking teen adamant on making sure the warlock called him by his correct name. "Or should we say, Simon Fluis."

Magnus erupted into a fit of giggles, scaring Chairman off the couch and into the nearest corner. A collective groan sounded in the room, everyone aware of Magnus' love for terrible puns, and his need to share them.

"Ha!" The last person anyone expected to agree let out a bark of a laugh, tawny eyes flashing with a villainous glint. "Simon Fluis, I like that one, Bane."

And thus began poor Simon's ridicule for the end of the night, the Avengers eating schwarma his only savior. To his revenge, Jace ended up catching his fever, along with Isabelle and Clary. Magnus lucked out, warlock immunity and all.

Alec's sweater, of course, blocked the sickness for him.

 

 


End file.
